The Last Sand Castle
by ronniigm
Summary: Summer before university, two best friends enjoy the time they have left before real life begins and the easy part ends. Cheyenne and Jacky work their last few months at a summer camp enjoying money, freedom and new company and live what little time they have free of any worry or responsibility. The Wolf boys change these girls lives! **I don't own some characters**
1. Chapter 1

**©Ronnii**

" You got everything?" I asked Jacky, stumbling behind her with the heaviest box ever full of her things; both of use heading towards my car.

" Yes Cheyenne, for the billionth time." She placed the her boxes in the trunk and helped me with mine. "Stop worrying."

"I 'm not worried! I'm excited." I slammed the trunk and put my sunglasses on. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, let me get changed real quick. It's gonna be a long ride." She ran into the house and i waited on the curb.  
She was right, it was going to be a long ride. From Kelowna, BC to Forks, Washington was a good 8 hour drive. We had both applied for a summer camp job on the reservation near town and both got it. Pay was supposedly really good, and you basically just take care of a few kids for a couple months. Easy money and we got to spend all sumer together before going to different universities in the fall. Jacky and I have been friends since we were babies. She has a twin named Kelly, she's a good four or five inches taller than my tiny 5'1 body, and she has curly blonde hair with big green eyes. We are completely different when it comes to anything, but eating junk food, working out and surfing as often as possible. My grandparents own a cottage on the ocean north of BC and it gets some awesome waves most days. When we finally got our licenses, we made it our goal to hit up the beach any day we could spare the hour drive there and the hour back. Which actually, was fairly often.

"Alright, let's go!" She waved goodbye to her parents and walked over to my car wearing sweats, flip flops and a light grey long sleeve, she almost matched my sweats and flip flops but I differed from the shirt, I decided on a warm and cozy flannel button down.  
I opened the door on my little black Volkswagen Jetta, and squeezed in. It seemed the two surf boards on the roof were more comfortable then we would be for the next many hours.

"Were splitting the drive time, every two hours we switch. Cool?" I said, turning on the engine and stepping on the brake to shift this car into go.

"Sounds good!"

-

We stopped a few times to pee and top off the gas, oh and possible spend too much on junk that we barely ate. I felt so nervous but so excited. It was a pretty awesome feeling though when the GPS beeped at us as we drove into Forks. We followed the directions we were given for once we got into town. They brought us down a rocky road through bright, and I mean vivid trees; a forest that resembled the fake looking ones in National Geographic photographs. I guess this proves they really do exist.  
And at the end of this road, there was the beach and the ocean. It looked ready to surf. Further to the right, before the beach, there were cabins. At least six or eight; it was difficult to tell from here, the trees were so dense. Jacky pointed out some cars parked near the beach so we parked my Jetta beside those ones and stepped out. It was nearing nine pm and much too dark to catch a quick surf. The moon was huge and the stars were bright but not enough for my taste. And I think she was thinking that too cause Jacky grabbed her sweater and jogged over to me. We walked over to a bigger cabin, made out of timber just like the other ones. There were lights on and we can here some guitar playing. I knocked on the door but I don't think they heard it because we stood outside like idiots for almost two minutes till my best friend did what she does best: just walked in, invite free. It was all lit with candles, and it smelled of ocean and musk from the woods outside. Then a whiff of chocolate chip cookies filled our noses. No one noticed us, except for a dark skinned, really tall woman who walked up to us with a plate full of cookies, I mean like almost a hundred cookies.

"Hi girls! Jacky and Cheyenne right? Your the last two to arrive." She put the plate down on an island in the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen with two fridges, two stove tops and two ovens. In other words, two of everything. "Cutting it close, I'd say." She smiled and turned towards the group seeing and laughing along with the guitars, the noises and music mixing together making such a harmonious sound. Thats when I saw Jacky staring at the woman, she was staring at four face long scars on her face. They were painful looking, but yet completely healed over.  
She turned back towards us and smiled, Jacky and I quickly looked away trying to make it seem like we were observing the room for dust or trap doors. "Well it's up to you girls, would you like to meet everyone now and settle in your cabin later when you're tired; or would you like to settle in your cabin now, get some rest and meet everyone tomorrow?"

"I think we should get some rest, I am exhausted." Jacky nodded in agreement

"I don't look greet-able at the moment anyway!" Jacky added smelling her sweater and making a face. I even noticed popsicle stain on her shirt. The woman smiled and walked out the door, motioning us to follow.

"I am Emily, by the way. One of your bosses." She said as she walked us to our cabin. "My husband Sam and I just started this camp up this summer, so everyone here is new to it here." She placed an arm around each of us, even though I didn't know her, it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Really?" I asked. When she interviewed us a few weeks back, it seemed like she had done this lots of times prior.

"Yep! Why?" She smiled; her smile was distracting, it really pulled away my attention from her scars.

"The way you were talking to us before, it just seemed like you've done this many times.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Well thank you!"

"Is this our cabin?" Jacky asked looking through one of the little windows.

"Yes it is. Here you go ladies," Emily said, handing us each a rubber wrist band with a key attached to it. "We lock the doors while the kids are here, and as well as at night." We both nodded. "Alright, welcome to La Push Little Wolves Camp girls!" She started walking away. "Eight am sharp tomorrow morning, I want everyone in the main cabin for orientation and scheduling. So set your alarms!" Near the end she was pretty much yelling.

I turned to Jacky and smiled. "This is so awesome! I hope we can surf tomorrow, it's supposed to be really hot!"

"I doubt were gonna be doing whatever she said all day. When ever we get a break we'll go real quick." She planned as we walked back to my car.

It took us a good twenty minutes but we finally got everything inside and outside my car, into our cabin. Emily had mentioned during our interviews that the cabin Jacky and I would be sharing would only have two beds, but the other 7 cabins cabins had three each. In total at this camp, there are eleven girl staff and twelve boy staff, so there's twenty three of us.

I laid down on my bed, spread eagle, ready to pass out. My blonde friend was slipping out of her clothes till she had nothing but a big t-shirt on and followed suit under the covers.

"Only two months left girly. We have to make the most of this." I said, getting under the blanket and closing my eyes.

"As long as we don't do anything dumb," She paused for a minute. "I wonder if the guys are hot."

"Probably, I hope the other girls are ugly." I heard Jacky giggle.

"That is so mean." She giggled some more, "I hope they're not annoying or younger than us."

"I agree, I hope they're nice. I was kidding about the ugly thing," Jacky laughed really loud, I think she even snorted.

"No you weren't!"

"Shhh!" she lowered her laugh to a whispered one. "Goodnight Jacky!"

"Night Chey!"

**©Ronnii**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Ronnii**

I thought my dream was going to last forever, till that annoying buzzing from Jacky's alarm went off. Before I could open my eyes, I heard the clock get thrown across the room and smashed against the bathroom door. I very slowly but surely sat up and threw my glasses on, looking around. I hadn't noticed the pretty orange curtains covering the windows last night. And there was so much sunshine trying to get through, that those curtains glowed orange like fire. Jacky was trying to fall back asleep, so i pulled the fire to the side and the sun light blinded her even with her eyes closed, and she was up in the bathroom brushing her teeth in no time!

While I waited for the bathroom to be freed, I decided to put some clothes away in my dresser. In one of the drawers, were a stack of orange, a stack of yellow and stack of black t-shirts with a paw print on each of them. The camp logo. Each pile had about five shirts, so I figured these were our camp uniforms. They were cute, but kind of boring. My hand went straight for the scissors and my head went straight to creativity land. Two of each color were turned into tank tops with a lower neck line and big arm holes draping down to my hips. One of each color was turned into a one should shorter sleeve shirt. Another one of each color was turned into a tank top, but the bottom was cropped just above my waist line. The three that were left, one of each color, I left them as is. As I finished all the shirts, Jacky walked out and her jaw dropped.

"What is this mess!" Jacky is a neat freak, forewarning.

"The shirts were so big and boring!" I grabbed my towels and all my cleaning products and ran into the bathroom, locking the door, before she could yell at me any longer.  
I threw on some jean shorts, my black bikini bandeau, just in case, and finally one of my newly cropped yellow camp tops. I gave my teeth a good cleaning, rinsed it out with some mouthwash and finally added some mascara and my contacts.

My mess had been cleaned up, well sort of. She neatly placed my mess and her mess in piles ready to hit the garbage.

"You got nifty with those scissors didn't you?" I teased as I put away my bathroom stuff in the corner by a chair.

"You were right, they were boring. I love your top!" I looked at hers, she was wearing the black one, with a lower neckline and shorter sleeves. the bottom was cropped a bit but she tasseled the bottom up to her belly button. I thought it looked awesome, I definitely kept it in mind for my next shirt design.

"We should sell these, or the ideas anyway!" I said as i brushed the knots out of my wet hair. "Ow!"

"What!?" Jacky turned to me, freaked out.

"This stupid knot!" I tugged my brush but it was stuck. Jacky stood up, grabbed something from the other side of her bed and sprayed my whole head with it. Out of nowhere, my brush came out. "Wow..." I paused wondering what that magic spray was.  
"Knot detangler, it's a necessity when you have curly hair babe." She laughed putting it back where it was.

"I don't have curly hair." I said, tying up my hair in a high bun.

"It's the water I think." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Let's go! We have maybe two minutes, if we're lucky!"

We ran out the door, our flip flops flapping against the morning dew covering the grass to the main cabin. We walked in, it was actually empty. Well, not empty there were two more girls and emily. Three big tables took up one end of the cabin and then the side by the door, where we stood, were come couches and chairs and benches and a fireplace and TV. At the island sat the two girls, chatting away with Emily who was cooking, and it looked like she was almost done. There were plates of muffins, bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, fruit and veggies covering all three tables, and of course jugs of orange and apple juice, as well as milk and chocolate milk.

Jacky and I walked over to the island and sat beside a larger, black haired girl. The other girl beside her was a twig, with short, shoulder length blonde hair.

"Girls! Goodmorning." She turned to the other two and motioned to us. "Chloe and Riley, this is Cheyenne and Jacky." We all said 'hi' pretty much in unison. A little awkward but, that'll pass over the day.

"It's eight, isn't it? Are we early?" Jacky asked, sneaky a glass of orange juice, then sitting back down beside me.

"it's actually ten to eight." I gave Emily a strange look.

"Our clocks are all set early, I think us four were the only ones that didn't figure it out." The chubbier girl, Riley, said.

"Just to make sure everyone is on time." Emily added.

"I enjoy being early, I feel more prepared that way." The chloe girl said.

"I would take sleep over preparedness any morning." Jacky added.

We all laughed, I agreed. If I would have known about those clocks, I would have changed it back. But it's too late now.

"Oh Jacky and Cheyenne?" We looked at Emily, "I love the shirts. I think something we'll do today is get creative with the uniforms, I mean you are gonna have to wear them at least five days a week for two months. They should be personal."

"Do we get some kind of seniority or prize for inspiring a great idea?" I said as Jacky laughed, so did Emily.

"I'll think about it." As she answered, everyone started piling in the cabin with seconds to spare.  
The room went from a nice quiet conversation to almost yelling coming from every directions. Jacky and I watched as he guys sat at one end, and the girls at the other.

"Go sit down girls." Emily told us. Jacky and I saw some seat on the far end where the guys were. So we made our way there. It as we sat down, it took maybe six seconds before Jacky's big mouth opened.

"Well hey boys." She kinda mocked and shot a smile at a light haired boy beside her sitting at the end of the table. He laughed.

"Well hey ladies." He joked back. "What's is your names?"

"I am Jacky, and this is Cheyenne." I waved and turned my attention towards the food that was disappearing. These boys were pigs!  
I had manage to get some bacon, a pancake and some apple slices. Everything else was ravaged before I could even look at it. I was trying to listen to Jacky and this guy named Cayden. I eventually gave up on the food and gave this Cayden a good look; he had light brown hair, nice blue eyes and very faint freckles. He looked tall and older then us two. He seemed nice, he was talking to Jacky about his college parties, but the stories sounded boring.

While they talked, I took the time to look at some people. They all looked our age or older. Well, the girls looked around age, except for a few way back in the corner. The boys almost all looked over, some of them missed their morning shave, some of them were way over six feet tall and some had huge muscles. There were a couple though that were small and lanky, they almost looked out of place. The atmosphere felt good though, it didn't feel like I would have any problems with this group. Well I hoped not. After some observations, I finally joined in the conversation with Cayden and his two roommates and finished my food.

"Hey everyone!" Emily stood up on one of the stools, and a man, who i'm guessing is her husband Sam, had a grip on her waist. The room went down to a hush. "Good morning guys! How is everyone today?" There were a bunch of 'good' and 'awesome' and one kid even yelled 'I love you Emily'. "Good to hear! So today is Saturday, I know it's the weekend and not a working day but this will be the only saturday you'll be wearing that uniform I promise!" She looked down at Sam and he smiled for her, then she looked back at us. "Today will basically be a learning, sort of get-to-know everything and everyone kind of day. Then tomorrow..." she paused and let out a giggle. "You get to do whatever you want! It's sunday!" many people clapped and stated their happiness. I know I did. "So today's schedule will go as followed: This morning while I do the dishes, Sam will go through to camp rules and regulations. Afterwards we'll split into some groups and get to know each other a little more. Then it's lunch time! After lunch, you'll be given your age groups for the week, also your schedules. That will lead to the know-hows of each activity station on this campground. Then dinner will be served! any time after dinner, is all yours free to do what you please." Her hands flew into the air. "Everyone good with that?" the cabin got loud again and our bosses couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Emily turned towards me. "Cheyenne, Jacky? Could you two stand up for a minute?" we looked at each other and stood on our bench. Everyone looked at us and I couldn't help but blush.  
"By Monday morning, I would like everyone to have personalized at least half the uniforms you've been provided with. write, draw, cut up if you will like these girls. Do what you want, but boys, please leave the profanities for your diaries." Everyone laughed and Emily smiled. "I really don't want to deal with a parents telling me their kid flipped them the bird for telling them to eat their broccoli okay?" more laughter filled the room. "You can sit down girls." She looked away from us and sent us outside with Sam.

Sam lead us to beach, a fire pit was set up with logs as benches, stationed all around it. Everyone found a spot, Jacky getting cozy with Cayden. I sat in the warm sand against her knees, folding mine indian style.

"So this, guys, will be the worst and most boring part of your whole two months." He glanced down at his clipboard full of papers. "So the rules and regulations." He put the clip board on his knees for a moment and looked at us seriously. "Guys, use your common sense. I mean, you've grown up with very similar rules at school, at home, everywhere really. As long as everyone has a common sense, and use it..." he pointed at some boys. "Boys, that means all of you." Everyone laughed. "The next two months will go by problem free, and that's what everyone wants!" So he grabbed his clipboard once and again and started going through every page.

In short form, you can't drink, smoke or do illegal drugs on this premiss. What you do on your own time is your choice, but if you break the law your gone. When kids are present, there is no leaving the premiss with or without them unless an emergency and reported to Emily or Sam. Curfew on premiss weeknights is ten PM and lights out at eleven PM. Weekends on premiss is midnight, lights out is same time. Weekends are free time. Camp is not responsible for anything that happens not on premiss. Cars are always parked while kids present. Pay is weekly. And our welcome package has all the listed rules in it incase we forget.

"There will be times that I won't be able to help Emily, so I will have replacements. They will simply be there to help. They do have seniority, they can boss you around. Anything i can do, or answer for you, they can as well alright?" Everyone nodded. "Awesome. So lets move on to the more fun stuff!"

The rest of the day went exactly as they planned. I learned some names : Tyler, another Tyler, Jasmine, Ashley, Joey and his twin Lisa. Lunch was like breakfast, but noisier now that everyone was starting to get comfortable with one another. Afterwards came the activity stations, there were actually a lot! Everyone here has all their lifeguard certifications so many activities involved the ocean. There was boating, kayaking, beach races as well as free time on the beach. Then there were some forest trekking, rock climbing for the older kids and treasure hunts. This camp was very sport/outdoorsy oriented. There was a crafting station, making things from the nature hikes. To finalize the activity filled day, before everyone leaves around dinner time, the camp has a fire. The kids get to sing songs and tell funny stories. and on Fridays, its competitions all day long. I actually thought I was going to have a lot of fun working here.

I grabbed Jacky's hand and dragged her to our cabin when all this orientation was done.  
"Surf's up babe!" I big smile widened on her face and we quickly unlocked the cabin. We stripped from our clothes grabbed our boards and towels. I locked up behind us and we ran to the beach.

Everyone was in the main cabin eating dinner, we decided we'd do that later. The air was starting to cool, but the wind was blowing in and the waves were getting to some nice heights.

"Looks rough." Jacky said. When it comes to surf, I was the outgoing, risk taker. But when it came to boys, I had nothing on her. "Tomorrow it'll be calmer I bet."

"Jacky! Stop, let's go!" I strapped my ankle and gave my board a quick wax.

"Maybe i should get the wetsuits?" She said waxing her board. I grabbed her hand and threw the wax on our towels. then dragged her into the water.

The water was cool at first, the wetsuits were starting to sound nice but every dive under the rolling waves got me just that much more used to it. The water was rougher then I would have liked it, it was sort of murky but the waves were far from unsurfable.  
I found a good spot, Jacky was still a ways in, slowly making her way over. A beautiful wave was rolling in, gaining power. So I turned my board towards the beach, laid down on my board and paddled my way onto the wave. I felt the wave pick up and I got up on my board, bent my knees and dug in my heels. I rode the wave, cutting and gliding. I sucked every last drop from the wave till it reached its end. The adrenaline faded and I was able to watch Jacky ride her wave. When she finally drop the wave, I swam over to her.

"What did I tell you! So worth it." She laughed and splashed me.

"Omigod, that felt so great." She looked out into the ocean, "Race ya to the next wave!" And we paddled out. After a few waves, we were getting tired. I had just watched Jacky try a new trick and she was telling me to head in. I waited a minute and another super wave headed my way. I did just like before, till I stood up on my board and I felt a burning sensation run through my legs up my spine. All of sudden my knees gave out, and my hands shot out, bracing my fall. I felt the wave grab my board and dragged me under with it. I was starting to feel rocks just miss me, this wave was bringing me into the rocky part of the wave. I could still feel the pain in my legs, but the burn from a lack of air in my lungs took over. I managed to get my hand on my strap and latched it. I felt the pull from my board release and I was able to squirm my way to the surface. Before I could get a second breath of air, the water pulled me back down, way down low. The pain in my legs started getting worse and I could feel my body trying to shut down. At that point, I was starting pass in and out.

When I woke up, I was on the beach far from the cabins near the rocky shore the wave brought me too. I board was further down, intact, which should have been the last thing on my mind. Jacky was next to me, wrapping me in more towels, I felt like a sushi roll.

"Jacky stop." I said, trying to wiggle out of them as I sat up.

"You're body was going into shock, right now, you need all the warmth you can get." It was a deep, stern voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see dark eyes in front of my face, wet hair sticking to his forehead. He was kneeling down, touching my forehead. "You don't seem to be warming up. Here," He took off his sweater and put it around my shoulders. His jean legs were wet, but his top wasn't.

"Did you pull me out?" I asked, I could hear the chattering of my teeth in my voice.

"As quickly as I could, I saw you wipeout.." He turned towards Jacky, "Could you go get Emily please?" She nodded and raced to the main cabin.

He sat down on a towel beside me and looked at me for a while. His jawline was strong, his lips were a bright, warm pink. His skin was flawlessly tan. It was so perfect it glowed. He looked like he was in another world, as if he couldn't focus. At one point I thought he was going to be sick... Wasn't I the one who almost drowned?

"Are you okay?" He looked at me, trying to avoid my eyes. He nodded.

"What happened, on your board? You were fine till you stood up." He started rubbing my arms, trying to warm me up with friction.

"I slipped, not enough wax I guess." I saw Emily and Sam running, Jacky following. I looked back and saw this guy staring at me. He knew I was lying.

"That was a very strange slip." He finally left me alone and stood up as Sam approached.

"Cheyenne!" Emily said, kneeling hugging my side. "You're freezing! We should get you some dry clothes and maybe sit you by the fire." I felt hands slide under my knees and on my back. I turned around to see this guy pick me up. He made it look effortless, I know I wasn't featherlight, especially with all these wet towels and clothes on.

"Thank you Jake." I heard Sam say further behind me. His name was Jake. He wasn't from the camp, I would have recognized him no doubt. He smelled like the cabins, the woodsy rustic smell. And he was warm, really warm. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and stay that way in his arms till I was warm enough to be normal again. Apparently blue lips isn't normal. When we got to the cabin, he put me down in my bed and I felt disappointment run through my veins like anger.

"What's your name?" I asked, I knew his name but i wanted to hear him say it, I wanted to hear his voice.

"Jacob." He said, after a minute I heard a chuckle rumble through his chest. "What's your name?"

"Cheyenne." he looked down at the floor, when he looked up he smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." He turned around and saw Sam nudging for him to come talk. He turned back to me. "Maybe I'll come back to see how you're doing." I could feel the blush leak from my pores. I just smiled. He walked backwards, watching me the whole way to the door. His smile disappeared along the way though. It turned into a grimace, of pain for sadness. As if he were trying to hide it. Every step he took, it felt like a string was being tugged at my body, a painful tug.

A hand on my shoulder got me out of my Jacob zone and I turn to see Jacky's worried face.

"I'm okay!" I waited for the door the clothes and I started to get changed into some really warm and really dry clothes.

"That was scary Cheyenne. I cried." I giggled, it was a very serious thing that happened but I just wanted to forget about it. If anything I was embarrassed. That pain wasn't good, it was probably a sign of something seriously wrong with me. But the minute someone finds out, well great things probably won't come of it. I guess I decided I was just going to pretend it did not happen. "Hellooooo?" I saw a pair of hands waving in front of me.

"Relax okay? It's over with now." I slipped on my track pants and my hoodie. "Don't tell anyone."

"Everyone knows." she said quickly and quietly.

"What! How?" I said, blocking her form leaving out the door without answering me.

"I was in panic mode! I just kind of yelled it when I ran in the cabin and everyone was eating and... yeah." she said sheepishly, sitting down on my bed.

"Jacky!" I lifted my hood and tried to hide myself in it. I opened the door, and Jacky danced her way over to me.

"It won't be that bad.." she said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"This is so embarrassing." I mumbled.

We walked into the cabin and everyone was singing along to the guitar. I don't think they heard us so I went and sat at the island, far enough I could avoid any questions or criticizing looks.

"Oh don't be like this!" Jacky whispered, sitting beside me.

"Like what?" I said flatly.

"Like all boring and depressing." she sighed. "It's not that bad."

"I'm fine, go hang out with Cayden." She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Yes, I'm serious, go!" She hugged me and slid beside Cayden. And they nudged shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, i guess all that salt water finally hit my bladder and the bathroom was calling me. I snuck out this cabin and walked over to ours.  
After that business was done, I debated between going to bed or going back. It was getting late but I knew Jacky would want me to wait for her. And I kinda owe her that at least. So I started back towards them, dragging my feet when I felt a pull in my stomach. I felt a pull towards the far side of the main cabin. I looked that way and saw a familiar shadow. As I got closer, the pull got stronger, adrenaline started rushing through me like when I surf. When I reached the stranger, I felt warmth all over.

"Jake?" I asked.

"I couldn't go home, I kept wondering if you were better." he said shyly, looking at his feet.

"I'm okay." I said, leaning against the wood wall in front of him.

"You don't look okay." He said feeling my forehead again.

"I'm tired, that's all." i shuffled my sandal on and off.

"You didn't wipe out, something happened to you. I saw it," He pulled me away from the window, closer to him. "What happened?"

"Can you drop this please?" I tugged my arm out of his grip. "it's normal to fall off your board." He eyed me funny, he still didn't believe me. I owe him an explanation, after what he did. He saved me. I decided it was something to sleep on. I turned away from him and lead my back against the wall, playing with my sleeves.

"Okay, I will." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. "Can I see you tomorrow? I want to tell you something." His eyes were smiling at me, if that makes sense to anyone. It was the best way I could describe it. Those smiling eyes had nothing on his big white smile planted on his amazing face. At that moment, he was nearing perfect, if he wasn't already. That tugging feeling came back, but it was good pain this time. It was pulling me closer to him. I couldn't help but get a step closer, I even felt his hands on the top of my arms near my shoulders. I felt some shaking, then I realized he was talking. "Cheyenne?"

"Oh... um, yea," I thought about what he had asked again and refocused off the tugging and on his question. "Sure, I guess." His smile grew, and his face glowed. His body went from frumpy to bouncy. He lifted his hands and cupped my face, kissing the top of my head and bouncing backwards.

"Good! Awesome!" He spun around and walked backwards, "I will see you tomorrow!"

I couldn't help but giggle. He was this tall, broad and tough looking guy with the most teddy bear attitude. As he walked away, the bad pain came back. But Jacob had lightened my mood completely, I ignored the tugging and made my way back to my cabin. I was too tired to sit and watch a fire. I curled up in bed and fell asleep within seconds. Nothing could wake me up from this sleep.

**©Ronnii**


End file.
